Silent Hill Story of Jason Gillespie
by MikadoRyu
Summary: A guy who is related to the Gillespie family.. unravels the truth about his murdered mother and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill/Story of Jason Gillespie

Jason Gillespie was a disturbed child, is what people normally addressed him as. He watched his mother be murdered by people in white gowns and red masks. He was too young to understand what was going on. Growing up in Wish House Orphanage (or hope house) wasn't so easy for Jason. He wasn't good socially and he never really was good at the simple black magic the order's Priest and priestess have taught him. He lost all hope He never knew his father or any of his other family members. He grew up to become a detective in Ashfield and has a wife who is pregnant. He was always interested in learning more about the order, but it wasn't a simple task, considering that he's one of the few that defy god's teachings the order had passed down. Even though he was once a in the order learning their "sacred magic" over time he eventually forgot them all and lived a simple life, but unfortunately It was time for Jason to learn the truth about himself and his family. He was assigned to a missing person's case by his chief. He was to go to the town of Silent Hill and investigate to find clues or traces. He knew, weirdly enough that the cult was behind the missing people's case because he heard rumors back when he was little that "if you were bad the higher ups would use you as human sacrifices for their god", but he only thought of it as a rumor till now that it crossed his mind. Jason gets into his assigned car and calls his wife telling her he'll be home late. He then drives to the town Silent Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill/The story of Jason Gillespie

Jason was on his way to Silent Hill, he was feeling a little nervous and nostalgic to meet his old friends once more. He noticed that the fog was getting thicker the more he got closer to Silent Hill. It didn't seem to bother him as much though. He turn on the radio and listens to Letter from the lost days, which was like one of his favorite songs. He thought Mary's voice was soothing and beautiful. He got further and deeper into town before he knew he had to stop for gas. So he stopped at a gas station on the outskirts of Silent Hill. He walked in to the Store and saw a young man, He had long black hair light brown eyes and his skin color was pale. Jason spoke "20 on pump 2", as the man nods and takes the money and right before Jason can leave the store the man asks quickly "So, where are you going"? Jason looks at the man for a brief second and replied "Silent Hill, do you know why it's so foggy"? The man immediately spoke "Silent Hill! If I were you I'd stay far as possible from that town". Jason smirked and asked "why?" The man looked down and said "That place is.. so weird.. I hate even working here…." The man sighed. Jason turned around and said softly "I have no choice I have to go there whether I like it or not, don't worry I'm trained to protect others and myself". He walks out the store quickly pumping his gas and getting back in his car getting back on the road. Jason finally drives past the "Welcome to Silent Hill" sign as he looks around. "This place is so dead and creepy, where are the people"? He gets to a café/bar where he plans to start his investigation. He quickly jumps out his car ambitious as ever he opens the door to see a bartender. It was a woman who had Short brunette hair. She has a thick body type (like a playboy girl). She seemed very shy because she blushed when Jason walks in he sits down on the barstool right in front of the counter of the bar. He looks at her as she says softly "C-can I g-get you a-anything"? He smiles and waves his hand in a gesture to let you know that's not he's here for that alcohol. He replies "No, I just want to ask you some questions"? Her eyes widened as she blushes still as she nods. He asks her name first. She softly replies "Jessica". He then asks her "Do you know anything about a cult here in this town"? She replies again softly "Yeah, t-they t-tried to get my mother in to their religion" He smiles "you're doing great just a few more staring at her feeling a little attracted to her. She bites her lip and blushes still but only slightly "ok". Jason then asks her "Do you know anyone named James Sunderland"? She looks down as if she tries to think and then she shakes her head "n-no". He smiles, "just one more question ok". She nods. "Do you know anyone who is in the cult"? She nods "yes, his name is Michael he's Vincent's apprentice, he's my boyfriend" biting her lip again and smirking a bit as if she just had a perverted thought. Jason smiles "know where I can find Michael"? She the replied "he should be at the Balken Church with Vincent" He smiles and walks away waving. "Thanks for your help, have a good night". He comes outside and notices that his car is stolen. He then picks up his Call transmitter "We have a grand theft auto in the town of Silent Hill, I repeat we have a grand theft auto" as the wind howls and the fog messes up his vision allowing him not to see well far in the distance as he waits for someone to respond he catches a shadow across the street right before his eyes as he follows the shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Hill/The story of Jason Gillespie

He kept following the shadow, he had saw, into he had realized he was in an alley just a couple of blocks down the street from the café/bar he had just left. He cornered the shadowed figure and started to notice it wasn't human. "What the hell". The monster had a body of a tiger and the face of a spider as it growled and walked towards Jason slowly. Jason pulled his handgun out from his holster and got a perfect aim at the figures body, yet the monster still attacked using its claws to pierce into the arms of Jason's flesh. Jason grunts still aiming at the figure body as he fires 3 shots, the figure the slowly fall to the ground with a huge thud. Jason holds his arm in pain as he tries again to call the police station, but he fail no one answers. He then walks to the church from there. He walks in and sees a man holding his arms in the air chanting.

Jason: "Please help me, my arm is…"

Unknown man: "Are you ok" The man walks up to Jason and touches his arm as he opens the cabinet left of him pulling out medical supplies and wrapping up Jason's arm.

Jason: "Thanks" Standing up.

Unknown man: "Who are you"?

Jason: "I'm Jason and you"?

Michael: "I'm Michael, what brings you hear"?

Jason: "I was attacked by a deformed animal…. It's no big deal though I'm ok now".

Michael: "A deformed animal? More like monster" He now walks away from Jason.

Jason: "Monster, what are you talking about"?

Michael: "Those things you see are nothing more, but monsters that feed on the human flesh… they aren't animals … they do act like animals though" He chuckles.

Jason: "I don't understand… monsters can't exist".

Michael: "In this case, they do exist"

Jason: "I don't understand".

Michael: "soon, you will like the rest of them… we told them… human sacrifices are nothing but foul play… and to think it was to birth a god.. how cruel… If only father Vincent had enough time … he could of…" He looks down.

Jason: "What are you talking about"?

Michael: "You mean you don't know about the sacrifice Dahlia and Kauffman did to birth a god and those who followed"?

Jason: "I don't know those people … who are they"?

Michael: "They are some of the founders of this cult".

Jason: "A cult you say, could you tell me more about these people"?

Michael: "We are called the order. The people you speak of believed in the same god as we did, but they wanted to birth god… they thought it was the only way for the world to reach its true paradise and peace… and it was people like us that didn't want that stuff".

Jason: I use to be a member of the cult when I was much younger, but they never told me of these sacrifices…. They never mentioned it once… what are you talking about"?

Michael: "What is your name"? He looks at Jason with a confused look.

Jason: "My name is Jason Gillespie"

Michael eyes widened as he stares at Jason. "So you're the Gillespie they spoke of… look at that you've grown up and became mister detective…. Hard to believe it's been that many years".

Jason: "Huh? Can you please explain that all over".

Michael walks over to Jason handing him a triangular pyramid stone figure. "Here, you'll need this more than me".

Jason: "What is it"?

Michael: "Flauros, you'll need it later"

Jason still looks down at the figure. "why"? When he looks back up Michael is gone.

Jason: "Something weird is going on, I don't know what, but I swear to get to the bottom of this".


End file.
